everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Olive Peason
Olive Peason is a 2016-introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of the Princess and Prince from The Princess and the Pea. She's destined to be the next Real Princess and is a student in Ever After High. Olive is destined to marry a prince who's mother puts a pea under her bed. Instead of wanting to be a princess however, she would rather be a detective, solving fairy tale "crimes" in the high-school. Olive is a sweet and elegant yet opinionated observer who is not afraid to speak her mind and let work take up all of her time. She also is not afraid of not getting enough sleep since she finds most beds a little lumpy. Nothing a cup of coffee can't help. Character Personality When you first meet Olive, she seems like the stereotypical quiet introvert. She actually isn't very shy. She'd just rather observe people instead of interacting with them as strange as that sounds. This doesn't mean that she's quiet all the time. She always says her opinion to someone and is very defensive about it. Olive is extremely stubborn and opinionated and would rather stray from the group instead of changing it, causing problems. Olive is quiet, usually to busy in her mind to actually focus being social. She prefers to respond with short responses but tends to use long extravagant words due to her sophisticated vocabulary. Olive does act pretty precisely, finding it hard to be "casual". She has been taught to act elegantly like a princess and has been spoiled a lot. Because of this, Olive does tend to act spoiled and finds it hard to enjoy the simpler things in life, due to her being so used to getting the best. She has been working hard to fix that flaw and tries to be independent. Olive can be extremely picky sometimes. She tends to find it hard to stray away from the things she likes and hates change. She can be a bit judgemental too. This doesn't mean she hates Rebels. Being a Rebel herself, Olive dislikes the Royals due to her believing that they're trying to force her to follow her destiny. Olive is very sweet to her friends but is the voice of reason. She always tries to bring her friends down to reality, thinking its preventing them from dissappointment. Olive is also very loyal and will always be by her friend's side when they need help. She is a good listener due to her quier nature and can provide pretty good advice. Olive is a workaholic and loves solving mysteries more than everything. She can get easily lost in them and sometimes become too involved with them to the point where she doesn't pay attention to her health until things become serious. She is easily stressed though and can freak out over anything. Olive is a brave and curious girl though. She secretly follows her heart more than her mind even though she acts like she listens to her head more. She always tries to bottle up her feelings yet she can be sensitive and has trouble hiding it. Her emotions are expressed through her words and tone as she tries to keep a cool demeanor. Due to this, she is prone to jumping to conclusions. She still can get passionate about things and always up for an adventure. Interests and Hobbies Olive loves writing and considers a hobby. She always carries a tiny notebook around to write down her observations and ideas for a mystery novel she is currently planning to write. She is very open for her love for writing yet she always denies praise for it since she believes her real talent is in solving mysteries. Olive loves solving mysteries. Ever since she learned her story, Olive tried to notice everything about her surroundings. She stumbled upon a mystery novel and she though that her talents would be perfect for solving mysteries. She has solving every mystery that she can in Ever After High and has solved almost every one successful. At the end of her first year in Ever After High, Olive declared that she was the greatest detective there. Olive has interest in drawing and has sketched a few in her notebook. She is very shy about them however and tends to hide them. She likes drawing realistic drawings of people and can be pretty good at it if she puts enough heart in it. Sadly she doesn't let anybody see them so she just sees drawing as her secret hobby. As Olive becomes more independent in Ever After High, she has taken up a few new hobbies. She has become interested in baking and has been trying out but anything that she makes usually ends up extremely burnt. She is neutral about this as she continues baking, knowing she'll make the perfect batch of cupcakes one day. Olive also has an interest in classical music, believing that it is the prime example of music. She is experienced in waltz and has been interested other classical dances but has never thought of learning them herself. Olive also has an interest in croquet. Even though Kitty insists that she should join, Olive declines, believing that she never has time for it. Appearance Olive is average height and is fairly skinny, if not a bit bony. She is quite scrawny, having much more brains than brawn. She makes up for her scrawniness in posture. Olive always tries to have the best posture. Olive has light skin with a few freckles, mostly around the cheeks area. She has orange/red curly hair that goes a bit past her shoulders. She usually keeps it down, not finding it distracting. She has dark green eyes which are the most expressive part of her face, Olive have mastering the poker face. Story TBA Outfits TBA Class-ic Schedule Quotes TBA Theme Songs and Headcanon Voice TBA Trivia TBACategory:The Princess and the Pea Category:Females Category:Rebels